Mobius and the Dream Traveler
by SoMuchGreen
Summary: Chapter 4 done... Klonoa X Sonic Crossover, a prophecy is unfolding, A hidden nightmare seeks to destroy Mobius and the only ones that can stop it... doesn't even know about it... yet. Adventure, humor, mystery and bits of puppy love. STOPPED FOR NOW
1. Prologue: Dreams

**Disclaimer:**

I revised the whole thing and added a bit of detail and spelling checks.

I do not own the characters mentioned here. They are owned by SEGA, NAMCO and the other respective owners I might not be sure who is.. So there!!

Takes place after the events of Lunatea's Veil and a timeline combination of different Sonic Universe-- To those that haven't played the game then consult the net. I suggest Wikipedia or something informative.

--------------------

**Prologue 1:**

"Huepow, Huepow!?"

The queen of the Moon Kingdom yelled unto the vast hallways of the castle. It's almost time… this has been happening for a while now. She opened one of the biggest doors in the castle revealing a vast archive of books and scrolls if one looks above you'd see countless stars but for some reason, one lone chandelier stood suspended above seemingly that the chains supporting it was as if held by nothingness. Whoever was the one that built the ancient library was surely praised for his talent.

In the middle was a wide table adorned with strange knick and knacks populated with maps, books, tomes both opened in complicated pages and the unread, and a certain prince reading scrolls of ancient prophesy.

The queen walked nearer to the center of the great library, looking at the prince "You have been spending to much time here son."

"What is it mother?" The prince replied without looking back at the queen.

The queen just sighed and gave her usual answer. "It's that presence again. This has been going on for weeks now." And she looked at her son with suspicion.

"Nothing new then?"

Finally she couldn't take it and said her mind out on her son. "Just tell me Huepow, I know that you have an idea on whatever it is that's happening right now."

The prince just smiled and for the first time that night looked at her mother "I guess I do." The two suddenly sensed the presence once again and looked at the same direction. In a far end of the library was an open window where the energy of gathering dreams taking form can be clearly seen.

Huepow once again looked at his mother and stated what he knew.

"This happens almost at the same time everyday. I'm not sure who it is but someone out there is being haunted in his dreams. What's strange is that it looks like it's from a different world yet the presence is quite strong. Something dark is starting to wake and by the look of things it's already going on whatever it plans. It will not only affect the dream world it belongs to but it will tear apart the real world of whoever the dreamer is. Soon the host will not be able to maintain it, it will take over the mind of whoever the host is and soon it will escape into reality and then…"

Her mother clenched her fist and braced for her son's words. "… It might be something stronger than Nahatomb…" and that moment, the castle suddenly shook as a dark energy scattered through the castle. "… and it's already affecting the other worlds."

He stood up and walked nearer to his mother and bowed down "I want to go there, mother this has to be dealt with and the earlier the better, as prince of the moon kingdom I have to do what I can to help. Please mother, I need your permission."

The queen reached her hand towards the prince and with a smile said "Stand up son," and using her hand as support, he did. "That's just an excuse, isn't it Huepow?"

Huepow gazed his attention to the left, a clear proof that his mother was correct. "It's Klonoa right?" She smiled and gave her son a big hug. "Once our priests trace the source, I guess I can open a portal for you."

He broke the hug and his happy self returned. "Actually mother, I already know where" which was much to her mother's surprise. "You've been working hard, haven't you Huepow?"

He walked back to the scrolls he was reading and grabbed it, walking near his mother once more "According to this prophecy it's in a world called Mobius." But then the queen was puzzled at what she heard. "Son, there's more than one Mobius."

The expression on the face of the prince turned serious as he made his reply to the queen "Well you see mother, whatever that presence is… it has already corrupted the fundamentals of the world it belongs to. The balance is shifting and it's beginning to merge with the other dimensions occupying the same space, which is coincidentally all the other Mobius as well."

"Then I guess my little boy is growing up then…"

**Prologue 2:**

No matter where you look it's all pure nothingness, undeniably this is all an orange echidna could see, and she was dreaming. She was walking in nothingness, the darkness enveloping around her and yet… she can see herself clearly.

Just darkness, no matter how far she walked all that there was, was simply darkness. Countless times she tried to wake up yet to no avail, she saw herself fall on her feet and stagger yet still it was undeniable. There was no escape to this darkness.

But then she recalled, for she was only a spirit, and has been one for countless moons. In all that time, she could not say that she actually slept, for it was more of a unbreakable waiting. So then she thought to herself "If this is not a dream then what is it? A vision?" it was then that right in front an altar appeared.

She ran there with all her might hearing the echoes of her own breath and steps as she came nearer. A closer look reveals that the altar is that of the Chao. She climbed the steps and made her way to the center and she saw a tablet of old. It was written in a strange language yet for some reason she read it with utmost fluency.

**Darkness shall envelop the world and bring Chaos along**

**It shall leave evil and malice to the hearts of all it reaches**

**And the laws of time and space shall be destroyed**

**One after another the birds shall fall, the fish shall sink**

**The earth will decay and the sky shall break**

**But before the last hour of diminished hope**

**Out of the last bits of good shall come**

**the seven colors of the breaking sky**

**Along with it the remnants of light, the shadow**

**And the forgotten twilight shall diminish the**

**existence of the darkness for the rest of eons**

And at that moment the echidna woke from this trance. Something is coming and she knows it now. She appears out of the Master Emerald and searches for the protector of the Floating Island, all in the while yelling his name onto the lush greens of the said place.

"Knuckles! Where are you!?"

She could have continued this search if not only that she saw out of the corner of her eye something that did not belong. She saw an orange biplane, something she has seen before. It was the Tornado 2 and no doubt in her mind that a certain two tailed fox has landed on the island. She ran off to the plane and found the golden fox on the cockpit.

"Hey, hi there Tikal!"

She looked at the fox without hiding the worry on her face and asked her question. "Have you seen Knuckles?" and the fox, before he could even utter a word was cut short when the very echidna they were talking about popped out of the surrounding shrubs, he was holding a chaos emerald.

"Knuckles, there's something you should know!'

"Not know Tikal, Eggman's at it again and they need my help." The echidna said as he rushed to the biplane. "But it's important Knuckles!!"

"Fine, I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say once I come back, just not right now, it's an emergency and I need you to guard the Chaos Emerald while I'm gone OK? Let's go Tails." And they went off, leaving Tikal on the dust the Biplane left and alone on the floating island.

She looked at whatever was left visible part of the flying Biplane on the sky and said "Knuckles, you bonehead!! … _just hurry back…_"

**Prologue 3:**

Night time.

Everyone's going to bed; the windmills were silently spinning as the night breeze touched them. Enter Breezegale, a quiet town known as the Wind Village. And in a certain house can be found a very tired Cabbit.

Slowly he walked to his room, lack of sleep evident in his eyes. It has been a long day, he yawns and then places his cap and ring on bedside not caring to even change into something else, he was clearly too tired for anything right now.

He was growing up, times are changing and duties are gaining. Sometimes for the young cabbit, there was no time for adventure. As the day passes by chores and responsibility are becoming much more time consuming.

His grandpa is getting old. Soon he must face the same event that he dealt with in that other world. It hurts to say goodbye, and it hurts more to go through it twice.

Yes, his grandfather knows that he is in fact the Dream Traveler, but he also knows that his time is almost up. Trying to get his mind off it he began to think about his friends both the old and the new. There are other children in the village but they were not the ones that he shared adventure and danger with he remembers all of them.

Suddenly he collapsed on the bed and easily went off to peaceful slumber.

He dreamt about all of them in one big party. He didn't care why, because what he saw was more than enough for him, he looked at all of their faces one by one in laughter, but then at the far end of the room he could see the back of a certain ring spirit, back then he thought he was one, but he learned the truth and that a ball of light was not the true form of his friend some time ago when he became a hero for the first time, he went closer to him and spoke.

"Huepow?"

Slowly, Huepow turned and looked at him with sadness.

"**Help me.."**

Klonoa suddenly woke up, hearing those words. "Is anyone there?" He took his cap and held the ring on his left. He rushed to his window and opened it up seeing only the houses of Breezegale, there was only silence and crickets on the background. He poked his head out and searched left and right. He gave up and faced opposite of the window as he wondered who it could have been; scratching the fur on his head he failed to notice the vortex forming outside.

An unknown force pulled him in towards to vortex. He yelled and the vortex disappeared as the lights of the Breezegale houses suddenly turned on.

He was now floating to who knows where, "This is new" he thought. He deduced that he was on the way to another dream world in danger, what else could it be? But then, this is probably how he got to the other Phantomile and Lunatea, only he was just sleeping during those trips. "Yes, that's it." He smiled and looked at the direction the vortex was taking him.

"It's time for another adventure, and I can't wait to see what strange world I'm going next." He chuckled to himself and then yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WAHOO!!!"

------------------------

There, the prologue has been done. Next chapter takes place in Mobius.


	2. Chapter 1: Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters mentioned here. They are owned by SEGA, NAMCO and the other respective owners I might not be sure who is.. So there!!

-----------------------

Somewhere in the skies of Mobius

"So Tails, would you mind telling me why you need to use my Chaos Emerald?" said Knuckles as he impatiently sits on the passenger seat of the yet again upgraded Biplane.

"Well Knuckles, Eggman is in Green Hill right now riding a giant robot. It has an unbreakable armor and is for some reason immune to Chaos attacks."

"And you need me because?"

"We need your Chaos Emerald to power up something I'm inventing." Knuckles felt annoyed because of that. "Couldn't you have just used Shadow's?" As he looked down at whatever lands they were crossing.

"No."

And that got his attention back.

------------

107...108...109... another sigh goes the Cabbit for the countless time as he continues to be pulled in by the seemingly endless vortex to another world. For someone with a thirst for adventure like him, not being able to do anything was a matter of fact, a living nightmare.

He started counting and holding his breath many times now to pass the time, he even fell asleep twice but then when he woke up, he was still in that place just mindlessly going along the flow. Now, where was he? Oh yeah… he forgot.

He threw a fit as he unwillingly floated deeper into the vortex. After he was done, he pouted "Whatever is on the other side should be worth this torture" he thought to himself. And suddenly he heard a drowned out voice from the distance.

_"k…lon…oa"_

"I must be going crazy…" he thought to himself.

"KLONOA!!"

"No wait, that sounds like…" he looked back and he saw a speeding ball of light coming right at him. "…MONYAAAH!!" the cannon ball which hit him right at the stomach was Huepow, prince of the Moon Kingdom and close friend of Klonoa.

"Klonoa it's been a long time, how are you?" he said happily.

"Huh?" his smile disappeared as he saw his friend with eyes replaced by X symbols and giving of low moans that sounds like "nice to see you Huepow…" at the same time.

"K… Klonoa! Oh no, oh no, what should I do? I'm sorry, wake up!!" he said those things as he panicked, floating in random patterns around the space in front of the knocked out cabbit. Then the vortex finally reached the end and the two were engulfed in a flash of light.

------------

"Shadow got his Chaos Emerald stolen a few days ago by the same robot… We're here, you'd better hold on tight" Tails said, finally ending the conversation.

Knuckles looked below and indeed saw a robot. An orange one, so it definitely belonged to Eggman. Looking near it he could see a blue blur and others trying to stop the robot. They landed near Amy and Cream, in which a closer look, Cream has been tending an injured Amy.

The two tailed fox got out of the biplane and rushed towards the two. "Amy, are you OK?" She stood up with the help of her companion, shooting a hateful glare at the robot she said. "I'm OK Tails, but that thing packs a punch…" and she looked at him unsure "… are you sure your invention will work?"

Tails just nodded his head as a reply not being really sure that his invention can totally destroy it. "Cream, help Tails with his invention. Knuckles, guard him while he's working." Amy stated as she walked towards the robot.

"Huh, Why me?"

She suddenly looked back and with authority yelled "JUST DO IT!!" and she continued to walk nearer to the robot, which has been bashing holes on the ground trying to splat Sonic.

"Yes MA'AM!" Knuckles replied, right hand on his forehead as if a private responding to an officer's order. A sweat drop formed on his head. He got out of that pose and crossed his arms on his chest, he groaned.

"Cream you can be my assistant." Tails told her as he went to open a compartment on the side of the biplane containing an unfinished invention, a bunch of parts and a toolbox.

He placed them on the ground and started to do what he can. Cream sat beside him and grabbed the tool box, opening it and feeling the tools. He reached out his hand and said.

"Cream, pass me the screw driver."

------------

"Huh? Where am I?" Klonoa woke up in the middle of a grassy area. Sitting himself up he began to think of what just happened to him. His moved his hands so that his right hand touched his cheek and it rested on his left palm, he crossed his legs then.

"Hmm… now what happened again? ... 00!!!" and he remembered. But then he was startled by a voice behind him.

"Klonoa, your awake!"

"H… Huepow, it's really you!!" The cabbit then tackled him in a brotherly hug. "How did you get here?"

"I asked permission from mother to… follow you!"

"Really? Cool, glad to see you again pal!"

This reunion was clearly overwhelming for the two friends. It was Huepow that talked first. "Klonoa, you forgive me right?" Formation of tears now evident on his eyes. Klonoa just smiled.

"Huepow… I already forgave you when we went to retrieve the pieces of the moon, do I have to do it again?"

"No.. you don't have to." As the moment passes his eyes just got bigger and clearly wetter. And for some reason Klonoa could feel his do the same as well.

"Hey, don't cry, because if you do sniff you'll make me cry as well..."

"Me? I'm not crying _sniff _my eyes are sweating, that's all."

"But blobs of light don't sweat..."

"How would you know?"

After that they held their tears and then suddenly just laughed and cried themselves out. "We're going crazy huh Huepow?" He nodded

"yeah…"

After they collected themselves and their emotions, Klonoa stood up and decided to look around. "Weird place huh?" Huepow said as he floated beside him.

There were strange roads everywhere; some were even forming spirals like a roller coaster rail. Who would build such a place? Klonoa couldn't help but smile as he began to get ideas. "Do you know where we are Klonoa?" asked a curious Huepow.

"Yes… Green Hill Zone"

"Wow, so you've been here Klonoa?" He looked at him

"No, I just read the sign."

"What sign?"

"The big one behind you."

And he looked to see a big sign with Nylon lights as words. "Oh... well, so Klonoa what do you want to do?" He scanned the area once more recalling the idea he just had, showing a big grin once he looked back at Huepow, the prince asked the cabbit "What?" as a sweat drop formed at his head.

"Let's go Air Boarding!!" Klonoa ran to the nearest road once he said those words looking behind him he could see Huepow following him "Wait! What's Air Boarding?"

Klonoa smiled, untangling the strap that held the Wind Ring to his pants, he pointed it right in front of him and said "This!!" bits of wind and light came out as his Air Board popped out off the ring and he jumped on. "Let's go Huepow!" he floated near Klonoa's shoulder at the instant he began to turn the Air Board on.

"Huh? Since when did you... WOAHHHH!!" he held on to Klonoa and there they went speeding through the wacky path of this new world.

------Tails' POV-------

"Tails, would you hurry up with that!!!" said Knuckles who was now relentlessly tapping his right foot on the ground.

"I'm almost done just keep him busy!" Tails said in response.

OK, OK now I'm in the open, right in front of a giant killer robot with an insane doctor controlling it working on something to blow it up so I'm in no such kind of danger, Sonic and the others are keeping it busy so I'm perfectly safe, I mean Knuckles is watching my back just in case right?

No, wait... What am I thinking! I'd better finish this as quickly as I can. I reached out my left hand and said "Cream, Wrench!!" without even looking at my helper.

"Here!!" after twitching bolts here and there and reaching for more tools it's construction is finally finished. "Cream the fuse!!" She looked around at first and then picked it up among the piles of different parts on the ground and cheerfully said "Found it!!" she reached it to me with much haste and I could see the smile on her pretty face of a job well done. Wait a minute; did I just think she was **pretty**?

Never mind, I finally inserted the last piece on the right slot and running towards Knuckles, grabbing the Chaos Emerald and somehow startling him at the same time.

I inserted it at the middle, I twisted the machine part around it and it started to glow in a warm light. I looked around scanning the circumstances once more.

"Cheese, where are you?" I heard Cream say as she used her ears to fly, worry clearly heard in her voice. For now I perished the thought and I held the trigger, charging my invention.

"Sonic, It's ready!!"

"About time Tails!" they moved out of the way knowing that the robot might fall on their heads if they don't, then I pulled the trigger. Incase your curious I just made a laser gun that can disrupt energy currents, this is the easiest way I could think of on how to stop a robot capable of deflecting Shadow's Chaos Energy.

Eggman must have been pretty careful in designing that thing. OK here it goes "FIRE!!"

**BOOM**

And it came falling down...well actually, no. I thought it was done and the worst was over but then... a barrier? Wow, that's new. I guess the big egg really did design it carefully. And yes, there was a maniacal laugh. A smirk from Sonic's face appeared "Wow you've really outdone yourself this time Eggy!" As quickly as it appeared the barrier disappeared in an instant.

_-Insert maniacal 'Butnick laughter here_

He started to move towards us "I don't have time to play with you and your friends hedgehog. I'm after a much bigger prize, so let's finish this!"

_-Insert more maniacal 'Butnick laughter here_

The robot's left arm lifted itself up, it suddenly glowed with a strange yet dangerous light and tried to smash Sonic, and in sonic speed he dashed out of the way and onto the robots limb leaving a tremor and a huge marking where Sonic stood stopping right in front of Eggman's view "Too Slow Eggman! heh.. Dude, even with a powerful robot you still stink!"

------------

"Aaahh!!" shrieked Klonoa as he fell off his Air Board due to a sudden quake. He stumbled on landing and rolled a bit on the ground out of unbalance. He finally stopped, laying on his stomach.

"Oww.."

He opened his eyes and saw his blue companion. "Huepow, you OK?" Standing himself up.

"Chao?"

"Huh? Wait a minute, your not Huepow!!" He grabbed the impostor and with a firm grip interrogated the creature. "Who are you and what did you do to Huepow!?" Klonoa asked not a bit loosing his grip at the tiny creature resembling his friend.

"CHAO, CHAO!!"

"Uhh Klonoa? I'm right here." he looked to his left and indeed saw his friend floating with a sweatdrop on his spherical body.

"Oh... then whose this?" Klonoa asked him as he reached out his hand holding the creature in question. But then there was another voice.

"Cheese!!"

They both looked at the direction of the voice and saw a young rabbit which by the looks of sizes was bit younger than him. She saw the clutched hand and the worried face on her switched to an angry one. She ran and suddenly jumped high, in a certain distance she went for a kick right at Klonoa. It was then that it hit him, LITERALLY.

"MONYAAH!!"

-------Klonoa's POV------

And there I went about flying only to fall several feet on my back. She hit me on the nose, and it hurts. I couldn't stand I just held my nose with my two hands and just kept to myself feeling great pain. How could someone that looks so adorable be capable of such brutality?

Note to self: beware of the cuteness in this strange world.

"KLONOA!! are you OK?"

My eyes closed from the surging pain yet I can feel his presence going nearer to me. Not saying a word I sat myself up still holding my nose. I opened my eyes just to see the angry pout of the girl that attacked me.

She was holding the blue creature that resembled my friend dear friend Huepow. A more detailed look revealed that the creature which I presume to be "Cheese" has spirals for eyes. Did I really shake him that hard? She stepped closer and closer and closer, I don't know if it's just me but it seems as if her steps caused the ground to shake.

After she got to a very near distance Huepow started to hide behind me. Both arms on her waists, she bowed her head down getting an equal range to my head, anger clearly seen and she suddenly spoke.

"Who are you and what were you trying to do to Cheese?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

----------------


	3. Chapter 2: Friendship

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. They are owned by SEGA, NAMCO and the other respective owners I might not be sure who is.. So there!!

--------------

**Chapter 2: Friendship**

"Who are you and what were you trying to do to Cheese?" asked an angry rabbit named Cream, her anger clearly seen on her young face. However, the young man that she had asked could not answer as the lingering pain on his nose blocked out his ability to think straight.

Behind him was his friend Huepow, cowering in fear of the angry rabbit. "Klonoa, she scares me" was the only thing he could say at that moment.

Klonoa just remained silent, not knowing what to say. But then, he didn't even know what is happening. If you can look inside his mind right now it would be like a broken record.

"I… I…."

"What, can't talk? Are you working for Mr. Eggman?"

He had no idea who that Eggman character was and so he assumed working for him was a bad thing. "N…no, I'm Klonoa and I'm….."

She looked at him in disbelief still holding Cheese, she made it evident on her face that…

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No wait, it's true!" said Huepow as he finally found the strength to go out of hiding and block the rabbit from Klonoa.

"Yeah, we were Air Boarding and then there was this quake..."

The pain finally faded from his nose and he stood up saying "I stumbled and then I saw that Cheese of yours and then…"

"…He started choking him!!"

Sweat and fear crept over Klonoa when he heard Huepow say that word knowing the possible upcoming dangers from the rabbit.. "Huepow!!"

"What?"

And then there was a chuckle and they both looked at her. The chao looking much better than he was, she walked closer to the two and she raised Cheese up to their faces and said one word.

"Apologize"

The two looked at each other before looking back at the Chao, and in unison Klonoa bowed his head while Huepow just floated down and up again.

"We're sorry..."

"Chao!!"

"OK I can see you don't mean any harm." letting the creature go and float on it's own, she bowed her head down as well to the cabbit.

"I'm sorry for kicking you on the nose Mr. Klonoa..." He looked at her, bewildered about her personality. She's sweet, polite, protective yet dangerous, those were his thoughts.

"Oh no, it's my fault don't bow your head down!! And don't call me Mr."

She lifted her head up and smiled. "OK, what should I call you then?"

The heavy aura she expelled suddenly disappeared and he felt something… it felt heavy and yet he felt happy... just plain happy. I smiled. "K.. Klonoa, just Klonoa."

"I'm Cream. And that's a nice name."

For the cabbit, it was an awkward situation but... who's complaining? He felt like he could stay like that forever. But faith didn't want that.

There was another quake and suddenly the look of realization appeared on her face. "Oh no, Tails!!" and she rushed away with Cheese by her side in a speed Klonoa could nowhere match, away from the two.

Klonoa was left in a gaze looking at what ever he could still see of Cream. He went back to reality when Huepow suddenly nudged him. "Shouldn't we follow them?"

The prince realized that there's danger and worry on her voice. Without looking back at him Klonoa scanned around for his board. Once it was found he grabbed it, reactivated it with ease and jumped on it.

"Let's go!!"

The moment that Huepow was beside him, he dashed off following her direction.

----------------------

"HOLD STILL HEDGEHOG!!"

And the metallic limb went lunging towards Sonic. Just like the last ten times he evaded it with ease. Sonic yawned as Eggman attempted to remove the robot's arm from the soil.

"Geez Eggman your getting boring.."

"SHUT UP!!"

---------Tail's POV--------

I just stood there holding my invention watching this keep going again and again. Sonic's right Eggman is getting boring. He was just going on like that, something was clearly wrong. I can't see any sort of strategy, just rage. I look beside me and I could see Knuckles and Amy with similar looks on their faces. Obviously, they noticed it as well.

After a few moments they both looked right at me and nodded. It's clear as day... something was clearly wrong. But then all of the sudden I recalled someone else, I looked at different directions, the other two confused with my actions. I looked back at them with panic.

"Where's Cream!?"

And it hit them to as they looked in random directions. Amy was the first to speak.

"I'll look for her, you just standby here and prepare your gun Tails!"

I nodded and just watched her dash away holding her Piko Hammer.. Sonic noticed this and wondered what happened. And it almost caused him to be pummeled to the ground, if it wasn't for Shadow who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa!! Shouldn't you be bandaged right now?" Shadow dropped him a few moments after that statement "hmph.. Thank me later faker" they just stared at each other and then suddenly both jumped away at the same time as the robot's arm stroked the ground between them.

Sonic looked right at Eggman "Let's just break that shield of his and get this over with!"

"Dido" Shadow replied as he suddenly used Chaos Control.

However, in a split second he suddenly appeared right at the spot where he used it, only he stumbled and fell right on his back. "Darn it..." he looked at Sonic and said "I can't seem to Chaos Control my way inside that thing."

Sonic just stared at the crazed Eggman as he tried to think of a plan. "Then, we just have to turn that thing to scrap ourselves!"

I and Knuckles just stood there as the two hedgehogs attacked the robot, I can see that my Echidna friend is beginning to loose his patience. A robot with incredible armor, a strong barrier and is impervious to Chaos Attacks, great just our luck... Wait a minute!!

I was struck by inspiration that exact moment. "Knuckles, they need help. I can take care of myself go!! Buy me more time, I have a plan!" The red echidna smirked at me and then suddenly rushed head first yelling his lungs out.

Eggman didn't see that one coming as Knuckles impacted on the robot's right leg. It caused the robot to fall. And a slight earth shook followed. Knuckles jumped on the stomach and just punched as hard as he can. Sonic spun himself and tried to penetrate a certain part of the robot's body as if a can opener. Shadow did a similar thing. But all three were to no avail.

and suddenly the barrier activated again and the three went flying. Yes... my theory might be true.

I spun my tails and hovered to where Sonic's face landed. He looked at me as he spat the dirt he just tasted.

"Sonic, If I'm right then Eggman's barrier is flawed. It can only hold out for a moment and it looks like he needs to charge it. I think if I hit him with enough power from this gun we might get this over with. Just make him use it again."

He stood up and smiled. Rubbing the fur on my head he said "Good job buddy." I smiled and pride filled me. He looked at the direction where Shadow landed. "Hey, you heard what Tails said right?" he just nodded and before we could even have the chance to look at where Knuckles ended up we saw him already dashing towards the robot yelling a few... unmentionable words...

"Bonehead's got the right Idea."

Sonic humored me before he dashed towards that direction. I held the trigger and started charging my invention. And after a few moments of relentless old style Eggman bashing, Eggman couldn't stand it and released the barrier once more. The moment it disappeared I finally let the trigger go.

DIRECT HIT. It was about time actually. It fell down one last time with static covering it, and whatever lights showing from it slowly faded.

There was smoke coming out from the tip of my gun and I blew it off like one of those movies. "Oh yeah!!" Sonic rushed towards my side and raised his hand. "High Five buddy!!" And we did.

"Guys!!"

We looked at that direction and we saw Cream with Amy a few feet behind her. She ran towards my direction with her happy face leaving Cheese and Amy running behind her, saying.

"You did it Tails!"

However during her sprint Eggman suddenly popped out of the destroyed robot, he was propelled by a jetpack. That jerk, he went for Cream with a wrench on hand, yelling. That is so wrong, even for someone like him.

I froze on the spot. Everyone did, Cream was face to face with the doctor. She just closed her eyes and braced herself, I was so afraid during those seconds... we all were.

Suddenly a black blur passed by grabbing Cream with it just a few seconds before Eggman could get her.

The doctoe realized this failure and continued to speed, attempting for a swift getaway, if not only Amy intercepted him and sent him flying with her hammer. Thanks Amy.

We wondered just who was the black blur that rescued our friend. We stared at the person as he slowed down. Revealing that he was riding an Air board. He was a mammal, I'm not sure what kind but he resembled a long eared cat, his build resembled Cream a lot only he had black and white fur.

He wore a blue cap, red leash, red pants with a huge ring dangling on the side and rubber shoes, he was around my age and he had huge yellow eyes, there was something that resembled a Chao on his shoulder but I could tell that it wasn't. He was holding and looking at Cream who was still shaking in fear and eyes closed. He spoke in a high pitch voice "You OK Cream?"

She opened her eyes and saw his smile. She smiled as well and gave him a hug "Thank you Klonoa!!"

"CHAO!!"

We all sighed in relief going nearer to the two, even Shadow seems relieved. Sonic, as always was the first to speak.

"So, Klonoa was it, How do you do? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." he pointed one by one to the others. "This is my buddy Tails, Shadow the _other_ Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and..."

Amy wrapped her arm around Sonic's and said to the newcomer with a smile. "I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend." Sonic moved out of Amy's reach and went closer to Klonoa reaching his right hand for a handshake. "Thanks for saving Cream." His smirk grew wider.

The boy.. Klonoa went down on his board along with Cream and introduced himself to us as he shook hands with Sonic.

"I'm Klonoa... Klonoa of the Wind, and this is my friend Huepow." The Chao look alike floated nearer and spoke "Hi!" Knuckles' eyes widened and pointed at Huepow.

"The Chao is talking!!"

Huepow raised an eyebrow and said "I'm not a Chao."

"OK now that everythings done, who wants to go get a chilidog?" Sonic exclaimed. Except for Shadow, Huepow and Klonoa we all raised our hands and said "I DO!" in unison.

"What's a chili dog?"

"I'm leaving." Shadow said that as he used Chaos Control.

"You've never had one? Come with us you'll like it! Follow me!" Sonic told the newcomer. And he went to Sonic speed to the direction of the nearest Chilidog stand in Central City. Knuckles and Amy followed him. "Sonic, wait up!!" leaving just me Klonoa, Cream, Cheese and Huepow behind.

With an attempt to make friends I nudged at Klonoa's shoulder "Let's go, you'll love it!" Klonoa smiled at me and jumped back at his board. "Come on!!" Cream said as she started to dash.

I took out a remote from my toolbox and set the biplane on autopilot. Watching it's propeller spin on it's own and fly to the sky.

I can tell that Klonoa was not as fast as us and he sped up riding his board. I just ran spinning my tails right by his side in an even speed.

We stared at each other for a while and then looked forward as the wind passed us by. I can tell that this is the beginning of a strange friendship.

TO BE CONTINUED...

----------------

There, chapter 2 revised. What do you think? Any suggestions to events will be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3: Bonding

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. They are owned by SEGA, NAMCO and the other respective owners I might not be sure who is.. So there!!

--------------

"Espio, Will you take me the fare?"

"No"

"Oh… Vector, Will you take me the fare?"

"No"

"Oh… Espio, Will you take me the fare?"

This has been going on for awhile now in the office of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Earlier that day, Vector was sitting on the boss-chair reading a magazine as he was listening to Track 01 of his headset and Espio was somewhat meditating when the hyperactive bee charged in and bombarded them with the same question again and again and again.

Now Track 10 was just done playing when Espio finally lost his patience… for the fifth time that month on the young bee, and it was only the second week.

"Charmy for the last time our answer is NO! We are not going to take you to the fare!!"

The bee went on a fit and flew over the room as he said the words. "Oh come on!! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!!"

And he knocked over the file cabinet somewhere on the side of the room. Now most people would assume that it would contain criminal files and event logs but for the Chaotix Detective Agency, it contained Vector's CDs.

Vector jumped out of the seat and rushed to his prized possessions. "CHARMY!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" as he tried to pick up as much of the scattered cases on the floor. Espio just remained there pretending to meditate while he was actually chuckling to himself. But then he sensed a presence, a familiar presence.

They heard a voice from the door "Wow, you guys never change huh?"

The three looked at the same time, much to their surprise as they saw an old friend in unison they immediately knew who was the owner of the voice. "MIGHTY!"

-------Mighty's POV-------

I looked at them recalling memories of when Charmy was being chased by an enraged Espio on the roof with Kunai on hand… I think it was because Charmy super glued a clown nose on Espio's horn… or was it because he scribbled crayon over Espio's scrolls? Anyways it just shows to never leave a hyperactive child unsupervised.

"Mighty!" the young bee said in an overjoyed manner, carelessly he threw whatever pieces he picked up all over and tackled me in a hug. Hmm.. How old was he when I left the group? I patted him as a show that I missed him to.

"So, what brings you here?"

I looked at Espio he was now helping Vector with whatever objects was there on the ground.

Casually I walked nearer to the two reptiles as Charmy let go of his death grip and just flew around with uncontainable joy. I kneeled down and helped the two pick them up. "Oh nothing, just visiting my old friends… I'll be going back on the road in a week I guess…"

"So got an extra room in here for an old friend?"

The two stopped in their tracks and stared at each other they snickered. "Charmy's room"

Wait… Charmy's room!? My eyes widened when I heard what they had in store for me. It's going to be a long night.

"Yay!!" He landed on my head jumping up and down. It's just been a few minutes and already he was giving me a headache.

"WeCanStayUpAllNight, EmptyTheFridge, TellGhostStories well… ExceptForThose OnesWithTheBloodyHeadThingBecauseIAlwaysGetAnAccident and and and… MIGHTYMIGHTYMIGHTY!!"

Thankfully, Espio grabbed him by the back of his vest saving my head from nausea. I stood up and placed the CDs onto the file cabinet which Vector just brought back up.

"So Mighty, you sure you don't want to settle here? We could use a hand in our cases."

"Sorry Vector but I like traveling, besides I don't fight anymore."

I guess Espio heard that and he walked to us as he dropped Charmy off. "Well, I could use a sparring partner."

I looked at him and smiled, remembering our rivalry. "Fine, I can make an exception. To the roof?"

"You know it." And he suddenly disappeared using his chameleon tricks.

"Show off." I looked to my side and I saw Charmy with his hands on his back, struggling to say something to me. "What is it?" I asked him knowing that it must be important for him to act like that.

His expression changed and he flew up so that his head was in equal level to mine. "Will you take me to the fare? It's tomorrow! There'sCandyGamesCakeAndThenAnd… then!!…" I interrupted him before he could start talking in fast forward.

I started leaving the office and on my way to the stairs I looked back at him.

"Sure, I'll take you." …Tomorrow's going to be a long day…

-------Huepow's POV--------

Interesting… this Tails character has had an amazing background so far. And I can tell that all he's been telling us was unexaggerated truth. He has been telling us about himself and his adventures. And I'm enjoying myself as I hear about Klonoa's adventure in Lunatea from the source himself. In ways he and Klonoa are alike and yet… so much different.

He shares the same passion for adventure, and I'm not sure but I'm beginning to see that they look alike. I like this world; it wouldn't hurt to enjoy it a bit before I help Klonoa with his mission, which I am pretty sure he doesn't know yet.

My line of thought was broken when I heard "So, the fat one that tried to hit Cream earlier was Eggman?" I heard Klonoa ask in curiosity. The two-tailed one just nodded, excitement and discovery evident in their conversation.

"So Klonoa, how did you and Huepow met?"

"Me? Well it's good to start at the beginning I guess… I'm from Phantomine... me and Huepow met when..."

Suddenly before we even noticed it we were already in that place they call Central. I can see the others in plain view waving their hands at us looking at their side I can see that they're in front of some kind of outdoor fast food joint or something.

"Let's go Klonoa" I told him as I hovered off to the others

He looked at Tails once more and told him "I'll tell you later" and then he went down off his board which suddenly disappeared into the wind ring dangling on his pants.

Sonic, Amy and the red guy were already sitting side by side. "Come on, you can sit next to me!" Cream told Klonoa showing him an empty seat. "CHAO!" then the red one spoke to me.

"So.. Shoepow was it?"

I looked at him in anger as he forgot my name but then again I forgot his as well. I replied to him not even trying to hide being displeased "It's Huepow."

"Whatever.. You can feed yourself right?"

He must think of me like a pet but then again in this state I guess I do look like one on accounts that species like Cheese resembles me and they seem to be pets.

"Yes I can" Well then it's about time to show them my true form.

I saw Klonoa smile. "So Huepow, want to transform now? Or do I have to feed you?"

"I was just going to do that." I could see the curiosity in their eyes. I concentrated an something inside me caused me to glow.

And a boy dressed in royal garments appeared in my place. Wow, everyone looked in awe... which was then replaced with laughter.

"What, What's so funny?... Klonoa?" He looked at me in confusion; I don't think he couldn't see what was funny either.

"It's your clothes, You stick out like a sore thumb." Said the red one… I'm beginning to despise him… but I guess I really did looking at my all-blue silky garments.

The people eating there and passing by couldn't help but look at me with strange looks. And I blushed in embarassment. "I have some extra clothes packed." Tht's good news, I looked at Klonoa with relief when he said that. "Thanks Klonoa your a pal."

He took his strapped ring and pointing it at me "come on get in." And I did, much to everyone's amusement.

The insides haven't changed much, it's the same emerald shaped dome as always. Inside I could see the Air Board; I grabbed it for a while for a closer look I look around remembering the past but then I saw something at the corner of my eye, it was a picture of Klonoa with a heart drawn around it in red, who could have put it there?

I recall that there was a girl named Lolo in Lunatea who could power the Wind Ring as well… so she likes him huh? I chuckle in this discovery. At the side were the clothes Klonoa mentioned, strangely they were neatly folded. I grabbed them and I noticed that the shirt had a zipper. And the pants were blue, in contrast of what Klonoa wore.

What you need information on how I clothed myself? No, you don't so let's skip that.

After a few seconds I came back out into the world wearing them but I still wore the same boots from my royal robes. Without the silly hat my mother made me wear I guess even Klonoa failed to notice that I had bright yellow hair. "How do I look?"

The red one just whistled… yes I despise him now. I sat next to Klonoa and Tails and someone wearing an apron I presume to be the waiter asked us for our orders.

The food was new to us but it tasted great. The events that unfold during that time of eating were entertaining as well. When Klonoa had his first bite his eyes turned to hearts but then I guess mine as well. The blue hedgehog, Sonic was force fed by the Amy girl, I could see the love connection. The red one asked for a vegetarian one… weirdo…

There were many questions around the two of us but however I believe that they don't even believe what were saying, I think the term is called tall tales and the only thing I think they believe is that we don't have any place to stay while were here.

Tails was kind enough to offer us his guess room. I can see the two are becoming close friends and they've only known each other for hours.

Around before the end of that when there was one chilidog left two hands seek to claim it at the same time. They belonged to Klonoa and Sonic, sparks flew between their eyes during that struggle for property only to be defeated by the sudden hands of Cream the Rabbit, nobody expected it and before they knew what happened it was too late. We all had a laugh.

But then worry struck us when we discovered they don't use Dream Stones for currency, apparently they use rings to pay… It was a good thing me and Klonoa found some just spinning on the ground of Green Hill during our Air Boarding.

We said our goodbyes to each other and it was left to only me, Klonoa and Tails.

"Come on guys, we have a long way to go if we want to reach my lab before nightfall."

I reverted to my round self and I positioned myself on Klonoa's shoulder as we started moving on his hover board. And we followed Tails to wherever his home that he calls lab was.

TO BE CONTINUED...

----------------

There, chapter 3 finished. What do you think? Any suggestions to events will be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4: Stars

**Disclaimer:**

First of all, I would like it if someone post a review, the last one was from the unrevised version and it's starting to annoy me.

I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. They are owned by SEGA, NAMCO and the other respective owners I might not be sure who is.. So there!!

--------------

Sunsets are nice. Knuckles the Echidna thought so as he glided towards his floating island, he stared at it until the trees blocked his view, finally he landed and made his way to the Master Emerald for a well deserved rest, or so he thought because once he stepped near the Master Emerald, the spirit of a female echidna came out bringing anger and a sermon.

She stared at him with flames on her eyes "And where have you been!?"

"What?"

"I've been waiting right here just to tell you something important and you just stood me up!!"

"Oh… so what's so important?"

"Nothing… the world is just in danger…." And she went back into the emerald pouting the whole while.

"Huh? Wait Tikal!!" he tried to get her to come out and he knocked on the Master Emerald like it was a door. Only for a giant fist resembling Chaos' liquid make up to punch him and then suddenly disappear.

"Thanks Chaos"

And so the red one fell unconscious on the ground as he saw stars.

-------Tail's POV------

"Here we are guys!" I told the two behind me. I just met them earlier but I can feel that I can trust them as if it was fated to be. I smiled with the words "sleep over" in the back of my mind, but I can tell that they need rest… but looking at them I see the words "let's stay up all night!" why? It's a generation thing.

I opened the door and turned on the lights, just noticing that I haven't cleaned it up, it was a mess, blueprints scattered around the living room table and the unmistakable scent of motor oil reeked from the garage.

"Sorry about this!"

"It's OK, you should see Klonoa's room!"

"What! well, that's true I guess…"

I chuckled realizing that we have more in common. I walked to a side of the wall placing there my tool box and grabbed a key ring. Going to a rarely used door by the cabinet, I took one of my keys and unlocked it. It revealed a small yet comfy bed room.

"Sonic sometimes sleep here but you guys can stay here for a while." I told but I'm not sure if he heard me for he ran off to my lab and then I heard a huge wow in two voices. I panicked remembering the last time Sonic was in there, and he and Klonoa were in some ways so much alike.

I ran as fast as I can and the moment I reached the entrance to my lab, I found him almost about to press an ON button for a machine I've been working on. And even before I could yell something like "Don't push that!" he already did.

Part of the room was flooded with a flash of light and the scent of a burnt invention, Klonoa was right there coughing out smoke and Huepow was sneezing looking like they just came out of someone's chimney. And I just sighed, knowing that a few days worth of work has been reduced to a burnt piece of metal.

"Tails I'm so sorry about that!"

"It's OK, just don't push anything in here, and that goes for the two of you…_ Sigh…_" I guess my dream of an industrial sized one-minute ice cream maker would have to wait.

"We'd better go now!!" Huepow told me as they rushed out pass me and into the room I just unlocked…

Maybe I should put a lock on my lab…

-------Klonoa's POV------

Another note to self: Do not just push anything in an inventor's house.

I looked beside me and I saw a set of light switches… better not take any chances, so without lighting I went to the bed recalling that I'm all dusty from the experience earlier one second before I jumped in.

I cleaned myself as quick as I can, it was already night time when every last bit of my fur was rid of dust and I finally felt the need to sleep. I looked at the bed only to see Huepow was there, already sleeping. I chuckled in delight recalling a few memories of similar events. "Some things never change"

I felt an urge to explore the house of my new friend so I decided to go out of the room and explore for a bit. The good thing of being a cabbit is that we have cat eyes perfect for night time adventures. The kitchen was lovely and if I wasn't afraid if the fridge would blow up I would have opened it. I entered the lab once more but the scent of burning metal drove me out.

In a side of the wall was blank and spacious compared to the other parts of the house and there wasn't even carpeting, the floor there was metallic. I wondered why right on top of there when I discovered it was a trap door the hard way. The insides were all electronic and I just jumped out of there and closed the hatch. The garage had flying machines lying around and I could remember one from earlier that day.

There was a metal ladder by the door I just came from that seems to lead to the roof of Tails' house. Out of curiosity I climbed up there what I saw was amazing. The sky was fully covered in stars; it reminded me of Cress, the moon kingdom.

Around the end was a telescope just lying right there on the ground. I looked to the side and I saw Tails. He was staring at the cosmos and how did I know that word? Huepow thought me.

I walked closer to him and he was startled when he saw I was there. We just continued to look at the starry sky. "What, can't sleep?" he asked me, and I nodded.

That time, we just talked and talked all the while becoming closer friends.

"You were trying to tell me something earlier right?" and I told him what I wanted, where I came from and more about my adventures. It was quite a long night. I think that he thinks of Phantomile as some backwards country in some corner of Mobius, but it's better than him thinking that I'm crazy.

It was nice to bond with someone that won't just bombard me with something boring… forget I thought of that. When everything that could have been told openly was done I finally felt like sleeping.

"It's getting late, good night Tails."

"Good night, Klonoa"

Slowly I climbed down of the metal ladders and made my way to the guess room. Looking at the bed, I could see Huepow still sound asleep, it's much better this way I guess… he might not be able to sleep if I slept before him… I sort of snore out loud… I shoved him to the far side of the bed to make room for myself. I placed my hat and the wind ring on the upper right post supporting the bed, I slipped of my shoes and I drifted to a peaceful slumber.

That night, I had a strange dream…

"Help me…"

I was on some sort of hill surrounded by a forest in front of a cave. I entered it and there was darkness. I kept on going inside, deeper and deeper hearing the cry of someone saying "Help me…"until I saw a shrine. There I found a hooded figure.

I approached it from behind and I was shocked to see who it was. It looked just like me except the fur patterns were inverted. His body was white with black ends and his eyes were plain darkness.

He grabbed me by the neck and plunged me to the ground. His claws buried deep into me and I could hear myself scream. I died right there.

Simultaneously my body was engulfed light and devoured by darkness as seven colored lights spun around me. I was resurrected and my corpse stood up as the blood suddenly vanished. A wall on the back of the shrine split in two and I entered there and saw the sea of stars.

I woke up all sweaty and Huepow was no longer beside me. I learned a lot that night. One is that my new friends are really cool, and two is that… I might never look at stars the same again… in more reasons than one.

Once my breath returned to its normal pace I went out of bed and fitted my shoes, I took my cap and left the ring for today. I went out of the room and I smelled breakfast. In the kitchen I saw the two sitting in front of a big table, The table had two bowls set in front of the two and there was a third one on the side. There were two boxes, one I presume to contain milk and the other I have no idea.

"Morning Klonoa!" said Huepow as he ate and ate and ate whatever it was on his bowl, yes a prince should have manners but I guessed it didn't matter in the morning. I just smiled an nodded at them as I made my way to an empty chair. I grabbed the empty bowl and poured milk and the substances on the other box, mimicking what was on theirs.

I tasted the strange food and it tasted good. "Tails, what do you call this?"

"Cereal"

"Oh"

I enjoyed the meal and then we heard a door bell.

"I'll get it!" I told them, it became sort of a habit for me since my grandpa has been becoming weak these pass few days… I wonder if he's alright without me? I opened the door and I saw a happy go lucky rabbit and her pet smiling right at me.

"Hi Klonoa!!"

I could hardly think of what to say and I just stood there. "H… Hi!"

"Chao!"

"Who is it Klonoa?" and Tails and Huepow came from behind me.

"Oh, hi Cream! Come on in." and she did. She skidded her way in Tails' house and just kept on smiling. We all entered and she told us her reasons probably expecting a big yes.

"There's going to be a fare later on, you'll go with me right?"

"Fare?"

"It's once a year!!"

"Well Klonoa, we've never been quite around town so I guess it would be a good experience!"

"OK!"

I guess so… on to a fare then! I thought to myself. Adventure isn't just going around the place and being hero… sometimes it's discovering things about ourselves and others or just having fun!!

--------------

A bit short….. But there's going to be mayhem on the next chapter with the help of a certain bee!


	6. NOTICE

Notice to everyone

According to what I see it seems that this fic isn't going too well so for the time being I guess I'll postpone the continuation of this fic and probably abandon it.

Just for fun I guess I could show you the story line of this but don't read if you don't want to.

Prologue: Huepow's plea, Tikal's dream, Klonoa's journey

Chapter 1: Confrontation of Klonoa, Huepow, Cheese and Cream

Chapter 2: Fighting Eggman

Chapter 3: Chaotix, Eating with the Sonic Team

Chapter 4: Tails' house, invitation to the fare

Chapter 5: Having fun, meeting with Charmy and Mighty… mayhem

Chapter 6: Mighty's past, Eggman's plan, Blaze and Silver at Chaotix DA

Chapter 7: Silver captured by Eggman, Klonoa dreams of Cosmo, gets to know Tails better

Chapter 8: Sonic personality crisis Amy or Sally? Merging worlds

Chapter 9: Rouge attempts to steal Klonoa's Wind Ring gem, Shadow's engulfed in darkness

Chapter 10: Huepow reveals everyone what he knows, Tikal tells prophecy, Shadow appears with weird markings and attack

Chapter 11: My own character… a spirit trapped in a hidden Echidna library, origins of what Tikal used to seal herself with Chaos and the collection of the 7 Chaos Emeralds

Chapter 12: Chaotix helps. Completion of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow interrupts

Chapter 13: Entitiy escapes Eggman and attacks. 7 Chaos Emeralds destroyed

Chapter 14: Discovery of the prophecy, Shadow snaps, other characters get possessed

The 7 colors of the breaking sky, twilight, the light and shadow:

Red- Knuckles

Orange- Tails

Yellow- Super Sonic

Green- Vector

Blue- Chaos

Purple- Espio

Indigo- Blaze

The Twilight- Klonoa

Light- Silver

Shadow- Shadow

Chapter 15: Aftermath


End file.
